Olahraga Hot
by BIG BANG TOP
Summary: Kelas YG ngambil nilai OR. TOP sang bintang dalam segala hal di paksa ngajarin Daesung. Ujung-ujungnya DAETOP deh. Tetapi ada yang cemburu siapa lagi kalo bukan Park Bom


Olahraga HOT

Pairing: DAETOP

Tokoh tambahan: semua member 2NE1 dan Big Bang, Yanggoon

Di kelas olahraga YG mereka sedang melaksanakan ambil nilai roll depan, roll belakang, dan head stand. Saat ini mereka sedang bersusah payah latihan. Perempuan yang paling jago dalam hal olahraga adalah Bom Noona. Di pernah menjadi atlet senam jadi tentu saja dengan mudah dia melakukan semua yang akan dinilai.

Di kelas juga ada seorang namja tampan yang bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah. Kita panggil saja TOP. Dia adalah namja tampan, pintar olahraga maupun pelajaran, dan yang pasti menjadi idola satu sekolah. Kemana pun ia berjalan paling tidak 2 yeoja imut berjalan di sebelahnya. Walau begitu TOP tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Kembali ke kelas olahraga YG. Bom Noona sedang mengajari perempuan bagaimana roll depan. TOP yang sudah bisa duduk di pojokan sambil mendengarkan Ipodnya.

"TOP dan Bom kalian tunjukan roll depan, belakang, dan head stan" Ucap Yanggoon guru olahraga yang sudah tua.

"Aku tidak mau" TOP menggeleng melihat Yanggoon remeh

"Tapi aku menyuruh mu Choi Seung Hyun, kesini sekarang" Yanggoon marah

"Hyung ikuti saja lah kalau tidak kamu bisa di panggil kepala sekolah lagi lho" Sahabatnya Daesung menyarankan

"Baik lah" TOP bangun dan menuju kematras dan melakukan roll depan, belakang dan head stan dengan mudah

"Bom sekarang kamu"

"Baik lah pak Yanggoon" Bom dengan mudah seperti TOP. Semua anak lelaki bertepuk tangan. Tidak seperti TOP yang hanya meremehkan

"Nah kalian semua sudah melihat TOP dan Bom memperagakan sekarang kalian semua harus mencoba"

Semua anak mencoba. Tetapi Daesung dan Minzy tidak bisa. Yanggoon menyuruh Bom mengajarkan Minzy sedangkan TOP mengajar Daesung.

Dalam beberapa menit Minzy langsung bisa. Sedangkan Daesung boro-boro bisa TOP hanya mempraktekan lalu diam dan melihat Daesung. Semua anak pun pergi keluar sport hall yang digunakan untuk ambil nilai. Jelas saja mereka keluar untuk bermain Yanggoon sudah tidak ada, ia dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk urusan tertentu.

"Hyung~~ aku tidak bisa" Daesung memelas

"Kamu harus latihan Chagi" TOP memngelus tengkuk Daesung dengan mesra

"Kita masih di sekolah jangan begitu, apa lagi Bom noona yang menempatkan banyak teman di sekolah jadi selalu mengawasi mu"

"Aku tau dan tidak perduli BTW Chagi sudah horny kan dari tadi aku ngajarin kamu?"

"Dari mana kamu tau" Ucap Daesung

"Aku tau semuanya Chagi" TOP menggit telinga Dae perlahan

"AH~~" erangan Daesung membuat suasana sport hall yang sepi menjadi panas

"Your hot Chagi" Ucap TOP menggoda dan memulai memegang badan Dae yang sensitif

"Kita ga bisa ah~ di sin~i"

"Kamu benar juga" TOP menunjuk ruang ganti lelaki yang sepi dan lebih tepatnya dibilang angker. " Kita kesitu saja"

"Ga mau ah katanya itu angker"

"Kamu penakut ah kan ada Choi Seung Hyun jadi ga perlu takut" TOP menarik tangan Dae dan masuk ke ruang ganti itu

Ya, Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat suram. Di beberapa pojokan ada tumpukan baju olahraga bekas. Tetapi anehnya ada sebuah sofa yang masih dapat dibilang bagus. Tetapi tidak seperti ruangan angker biasanya juga, ruangan itu sangat cerah dengan cat tembok berwarna kuning dan ada beberapa sofa kecil yang nyaman.

Daesung berdecak kagum dengan ruangan yang semua orang bilang suram dan angker itu. Melihat itu TOP tersenyum evil dan memeluk Daesung dari belakang. TOP mulai mencium bibir manis Daesung sambil membuka baju Daesung perlahan-lahan . Mereka saling mengadu lidah. Tentu saja yang menang adalah TOP. Tanpa terasa Daesung terdorong oleh badan TOP yang besar hingga dekat sofa. TOP yang semakin agresif mendorong Daesung hingga mereka terjatuh di sofa.

"Hahhh~... Hahhhh" Nafas Daesung sudah terengah-engah

"Kenapa aku kan baru mulai"

"Baru mulai apa... kau hampir membunuhku nafasku tidak sepanjang nafas mu" Daesung marah-marah

"Iya deh maaf sekarang mau apa?" TOP duduk diam disamping Daesung

"Aku bosan sekali dengan kelakukan Bom Noona"

"Lalu aku harus apa, setiap aku mau melakukan 'itu' kamu selalu berhenti"

"Emmm ak..." ucapanya terpotong karena TOP sudah tidak sabar untuk meniduri Daesung

"Terserah kamu mau bicara apa atau kau akan membenci aku, yang pasti sekarang aku mau kamu jadi miliku untuk beberapa saat ini" TOP membuka celana olahraga Daesung

Daesung pasrah saja dan sekarang dia sudah tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali. TOP menjilati mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering dengan begitu menggoda di depan Daesung. Daesung kembali horny. TOP mulai dengan permainan kotornya. Kali ini ia menuruni kepalanya dan memasukan semua junior Daesung ke dalam mulutnya. Di keluarkan sedikit juniornya Daesung dan menjilati ujung junior Daesung.

"Ah~"

"Tenang saja" TOP memainkan nipple Daesung agar Daesung tidak memberdulikan TOP yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan junior Daesung

TOP sudah mengulum junior Daesung selama 5 menit dan itu adalah rekor karena Daesung tidak pernah memperbolehkan TOP melebihi batas menciumnya. Selang beberapa detik mulut TOP dipenuhi dengan salvia milik Daesung.

Daesung tampak sudah mulai tenang. Tanpa dikira TOP sudah mempersiapkan acara selanjutnya.

"AH!" Daesung berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia kaget karena TOP tiba-tiba memasukan juniornya kedalam hole Daesung. Seingat Daesung tadi TOP hanya membuka bajunya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Daesung mengerang kesakitan akibat ulah TOP.

"Chagi jangan berteriak seperti itu Bom dan teman-temannya bisa saja tau"

"Tapi itu sakit" Daesung memelas dengan matanya yang berkaca- kaca

TOP memeluk Daesung dan mengecup pipi Daesung. "Chagi kau sangat hot" Tiba-tiba TOP menyentakan juniornya ke dalam hole Daesung. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Daesung sangat imut untuk di peluk. TOP mendiamkan juniornya di hole Daesung beberapa menit dan mennyentakannya beberapa kali hingga salvia TOP memenuhi hole Daesung. Daesung yang sedari tadi di peluk TOP tertidur.

'Chagi kau hebat tadi menangis sekarang tertidur pulas' Pikir TOP. Ia tidak tega membangunkan Daesung

"Chagi ayo bangun kita harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar"

"Hyung.. aku lelah sekali, ngomong-ngomong badanmu sangat enak di peluk"

"Enak saja memang aku guling, Sekarang mana bajumu"

"Tidak tau"

"Aduh kamu ini baju tidak ada malah diam saja"

"Ya sudah nih pakai baju ku saja"

"Lalu hyung pake apa"

"Tenang saja kaos dalamku kaya baju kok dan pasti kamu horny melihatku seperti ini dan aku bisa mendaptkan mu lebih dari hari ini"

"Kau hyung bisa saja"

**Disaat dua pasangan ini bahagia, di sisi lain ada yang merasa dalam bahaya**

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih aku bilang kalian harus mengawasi TOP bukannya asik dengan pekerjaan masing-masing" Bom marah-marah pada CL, Sandara, dan Minzy

"Tetapi aku tidak tau kenapa kita mengawasi TOP diakan memang terkenal satu sekolah tetapi dia begitu tertutup apa kamu mau dia nge-date dengan mu sambil tutup mulut?" Tanya Minzy si paling kecil di kelas YG panjang lebar

"AH! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau kalau TOP tidak di temukan sekarang juga aku akan mengambil lelaki impian kalian. Dengar itu sandara, CL, Minzy" Bom pergi meninggalkan mereka

**Lagi-lagi Fanfic g berguna karangan gw BIG BANG TOP**

**Gw terinspirasi saat gw inget gw ambil nilai roll depan, belakang, plus head stand dan setengah kelas gw yang cewek epic fail bgt.**

**Tolong komentarnya ya. Komentar anda sangat berguna untuk Fanfic rate M berikutnya.**


End file.
